fraufruehlingfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Anime-Tropes
center Ein jeder Otaku kennt das Problem: Man wird nach seinen Hobbys gefragt und während die meisten Menschen dann so etwas sagen wie „Fußball” oder (mittlerweile) „Netflix gucken”, steht man schwitzend da und versucht zu erklären, dass man thumb|300px|Kantai Collection - best of both worlds: Kriegsschiffe und niedliche Mädels. japanische Animationsserien mit überproportionierten, weiblichen Hauptdarstellerinnen, welche sich in Zweite-Weltkriegs-Kampfschiffe verwandelt, bevorzugt. Unangenehm! Dabei ist doch gerade das das phänomenale an Anime - Grenzen gibt es so gut wie keine! Charaktere, Storylines und Design ignorieren oft Konventionen, die man aus dem Hollywoodkino oder von mainstreamigen Serien-Hits kennt (Ausnahmen gibt es natürlich immer). Das kann auf Außenstehende, aber auch auf Fans kurios, wenn nicht sogar willkürlich wirken. Aber wenn man mal genauer hinschaut, folgen auch die exzentrischsten und wildesten Anime oft sich wiederholenden Mustern, sogenannten Tropes. Ein Trope ist ein etabliertes Motiv in einem Medium, man könnte es auch ein Stilmittel oder vereinfacht auch Klischee nennen. Anime-Tropes Anime, Manga und Light Novels bieten eine schier unendliche Menge an Tropes und wiederkehrenden Motiven, welche mal subtiler, mal offensichtlicher sind. Erschwerend kommt für den nicht-japanischen Zuschauer hinzu, dass er einige der Tropes nicht ohne Weiteres deuten kann, da der kulturelle Hintergrund nicht bekannt ist. Folgend beleuchten wir die bekanntesten Tropes, die man in besonders populären Anime-Publikationen auf dem deutschen Markt finden kann. Wichtig: Hierbei handelt es sich nicht ansatzweise um eine vollständige Auflistung, sondern vielmehr um ein Kratzen an der Oberfläche als Anreiz, selber weiter zu stöbern ;) Genre & Plot Shounen: Die Heldenreise Mit Magical-Girl- und Shounen-Serien wurde der Anime in Deutschland groß! Insbesondere Erfolgstitel wie Dragon Ball, One Piece oder Naruto kennt jeder (vor einiger Zeit haben wir das Thema Shounen-Anime bereits hier genauer beleuchtet). Ein wichtiges Kernelement dieses Genres ist die „Heldenreise", welche man so aus verschiedenen Medien kennt: Der Hauptprotagonist wächst auf dem Weg an Herausforderungen, immer mit einem großen Ziel vor Augen (zum Beispiel den Kampf gegen einen Endgegner, das Finden eines Schatzes etc.). Dabei ist er, so verlangt es das Klischee des Themas, zu Beginn naiv, impulsiv, oft vorlaut und besitzt nicht die nötigen Fähigkeiten. So müssen Son Goku und Naruto Kampf-Skills erlernen, Ruffy seine Strohhutbande zusammentrommeln und Eren Jäger sich seiner Vergangenheit stellen. Dabei ist es oft so, dass die jungen Männer recht stereotyp sind: So ermöglichen sie dem Zuschauer viel Raum, die Handlung auf sich zu übertragen, sich mit dem Handelnden zu identifizieren und mitzufühlen. Dadurch werden die Serien umso mitreißender. Dieses Vorgehen kennt man auch aus japanischen Visual Novels, in welchen der Spieler/Leser die Leerstellen mit eigenen Gedanken füllen kann. Shounen-Geschichten zeigen meist auch einen Prozess des Erwachsenwerdens, thematisieren die erste große Liebe, Konflikte mit Eltern oder Vorgesetzten und sind im Kern „Coming of Age”-Geschichten in oft fantasievollen Settings. Dragion Ball Son Gaoku.jpeg|Dragon Ball: Ein absoluter Shounen-Klassiker, basierend auf der chinesischen Heldensaga „Reise nach Westen”. My hero academia.png|My Hero Academia: Eine recht neue Serie, die erfolgreich durchstartete. Attack on Titan .png|Attack on Titan: Einer der einflussreichsten Anime der letzten Jahre nach klassischem Shounen-Prinzip Duelle & Kämpfe für spannende Charakterentwicklung Nicht nur in Shounen-Anime kommt es zu Kämpfen, sicher nicht, aber in diesem Genre gehört es schon fast zum guten Ton. Es wird in jeder noch so absurden Disziplin gekämpft und dabei jeder Geschmack abgedeckt. In Kartenspielduellen (mittlerweile schon ein alter Hut), im japanischen Go! (gar nicht so langweilig wie man denken mag), im Kochen (was?) und speziell im Brotbacken (WAS?), im Eiskunstlaufen, gegen Monster, Menschen, in der realen Welt, in komplett fiktiven Szenarien, im Team, alleine, mit Scheren oder auf Inlineskates, nicht zu vergessen als transformierte Kriegsschiffe - die Möglichkeiten sind schier unendlich. Kämpfe sind nicht nur ein dramaturgisches Mittel, sondern halten die Spannung aufrecht und bieten viel Raum für Charkaterentwicklung. Ein alter Genre-Hut, der auch die Merchandiseproduktion gut ankurbelt (Schnapp sie dir alle! - Mehr über Serien, die gezielt für den Merchandise-Verkauf designt wurden findest du hier) Food Wars Duell.jpg|In „Food Wars” ist der Name Programm. In verrückten Kochduellen und ecchi Szenen stehen sich die besten Jungköche gegenüber. Yugioh duell mit Karten.jpeg|Du dachtest Kartenspiele sind langweilig?! Vonwegen! Der Erfolg von „Yu-Gi-Oh!” beweist klar das Gegenteil. Yowamushi-no-pedal.jpg|Sport-Anime wie „Yowamushi no Pedal” eignen sich natürlich auch perfekt für Duelle und Kampfsituationen. Ecchi & Harem - Fanservice pur Das Harem-Genre zeichnet sich dadurch aus, dass in einer Gruppe verschiedener Frauen alle Interesse an dem männlichen Hauptprotagonisten haben. Es gibt auch Harem-Serien, in denen die Geschlechterverteilung andersherum ist und eine weibliche Protagonisten im Fokus steht, diese Konstellation (auch reverse Harem genannt) findet man aber eher selten. Dabei ist die Grundstimmung eher romantisch oder emotional aufgeladen und richtet sich klar an ein weibliches Publikum, im klassischen Setting ist das Szenario deutlich sexueller oder zumindest ecchi und richtet sich an ein männliches Publikum - Hier strotzt es oft for sexuellen Anspielungen... oder mehr. Harem-Serien erfreuen sich in Deutschland zunehmend großer Beliebtheit. So liefen in den letzten Jahren Serien wie Highschool DxD, Testament of sister new Devil oder Monster Mädchen im Free-TV. Der männliche Hauptprotagonist ist nicht besonders auffällig und bietet viel Freiraum für den Zuschauer, sich mit ihm zu identifizieren (wie auch im klassischen Shounen-Genre). Oft handelt es sich dabei um einen recht einfachen männlichen Charakter, der von den Avancen der Frauen irritiert oder peinlich berührt ist, oder den Kontakt mit den Frauen meiden muss. So wird ein zusätzlicher Konflikt als zweiter Storystrang zur Hauptstory aufgebaut, in denen der junge Mann von einer verrückten Situation in die nächste stolpert. Die Harem-Frauen (oder Männer) sind ein wenig nach dem Boyband-Prinzip aufgebaut: Für jeden Zuschauer ist etwas dabei. In der Regel findet man hier diverse Trope-Charaktere, die alle unterschiedlicher nicht sein könnten, aber alle attraktive Attribute mitbringen. Highschool DxD Harem.jpg|Highschool DxD - Um den Protagonisten herum: Die rothaarige Hauptprotagonistin, die dunkelhaarige Vamp, die blonde Unschuld, die mysteriöse Lolita. Alle sind sie da!|link=http://de.highschooldxd.wikia.com/wiki/Highschooldxd_Wikia Love Hina Harem.jpg|Love Hina - um den Protagonisten: Hauptfigur als Tsundere, mysteriöse Miko-Figur, Kitsune-Charakter, schüchterner Loli-Charakter und wilder Dojikko. Ouran_HighSchool_Host_Club Harem.jpg|Ouran High School Host Club: Romantischer Harem mit Verführern, vorwitzigen Zwillingen, einem jungenhaften und einem sehr erwachsenen Charakter.|link=http://de.animanga.wikia.com/wiki/Ouran_high_school_host_club Andere, immer wiederkehrende ecchi (sexy, erotische) Fanservice-Elemente, die sich dem westlichen Sehgewohnheiten etwas entziehen, sind beispielsweise der Pantyshot oder die Vorliebe für Zettai Ryōiki. Insbesondere der freie Blick auf das Höschen kann durchaus auch humorvoll gemeint sein. Die Vorliebe für den Blick auf die meist weiße Wäsche, mag darin begründet sein, dass diese Art der Unterhose erst verhältnismäßig spät aus dem Westen nach Japan importiert wurde und dort immer noch mit amerikanischer Freizügigkeit und Verruchtheit verbunden ist. Auch wenn das klassische „Höschen” heute deutlich weiter verbreitet sein sollte, hält sich das Motiv. Ein Zettai ryōiki ist - nicht lachen - schlicht und ergreifend die nackte Hautstelle zwischen dem Overknee-Strumpf und dem Rock. Panty Shot Beispiel.jpg|Pantyshot-Alarm: Im Kampfesgefecht fliegt der Rock schon mal hoch... Zettai ryōiki Beispiel.jpeg|Ein klassischer Zettai ryōiki Panty_and_Stocking_fanservice.jpg|Kaum ein anderer Anime nimmt Fanservice so gekonnt auf die Schippe wie „Panty and Stocking” Charaktere Je nachdem, welches Genre wir betrachten, spielt die das Charakterdesign der Figuren eine entscheidende Rolle in der Deutung der Figuren. Haar-, Augenfarben, Kleidung und Verhalten in bestimmten Situationen, verraten uns viel darüber, welche Rolle die Figur spielt. Wichtig hierbei: Die Grenzen sind selten trennscharf. Figuren können verschiedene Tropes in sich vereinen oder mixen. ''-Dere-''Charaktere ''-Dere''-Charaktere (von jap.: deredere - verliebt) sind Figuren, deren Verhalten in romantischen Situationen Klischees entspricht und bestimmt, wie Zuneigung gegenüber dem „Love-Interest” ausgedrückt wird. Die bekannteste Figur dürfte der/die Tsundere sein: Eine Figur, die den „Crush” erst stark und vehement ablehnt, ihm dann aber umso mehr verfällt. Der Yandere-Charaktere scheint süß und schüchtern, ist aber eine düstere Figur und will ihren Liebsten nur für sich - koste es, was es wolle. Dandere-Figuren sind nette und fröhlich-verliebte Figuren und werden nur noch vom häufig anzutreffenden Deredere-Charakter übertroffen, der seine große Liebe dauerhaft mit Zuneigung überschüttet. Es gibt zahlreiche ''-Dere-''Figuren, welche sich alle in Facetten unterscheiden. Meist handelt es sich hierbei um weibliche Figuren, es gibt jedoch auch männliche ''-Dere-''Protagonisten. Sakura Haruno Tsundere.png|Sakura Haruno: Eine klassische Tsundere, welche ihre Liebe gerne mit mehr „Nachdruck” ausdrückt... Misa Amane Yandere.jpeg|Misa Amane: Diese junge Dame ist komplett verrückt nach Light Yagami, man möchte sagen, besessen, und würde alles für ihn tun. Eine typische Yandere. Winry Rockbell Deredere.jpg|Winry Rockbell drückt als Dandere ihre Zuneigung vor allen Dingen liebevoll und zärtlich aus. Kawaii & Moe & Dojikko Niedlich und süß sein ist in der japanischen Kultur für Frauen und Mädchen etwas höchst erstrebenswertes. Demnach wird man sehr viele Anime-Charaktere sehen, die dieses Ideal verkörpern. Viele der Hauptcharaktere sprechen mit hoher Stimme, verhalten sich extrem zuckerig und sie bezaubern durch Naivität und ein gutes Herz. Besonders niedlich-ungeschickte Charaktere heißen Dojikko. Kawaii-Charaktere wird man in so ziemlich jeden Genre finden, sie sind aber besonders häufig im Magical Girl-, Idol-, Romantik-, Loli- und Ecchi-Genre. Moe-Charaktere wecken oft den Beschützerinstinkt in anderen Figuren, sie sind schüchtern, niedlich, nicht zwangsläufig ungeschickt, eher unschuldig. Meiko aus Anohana.jpg|Es gibt unzählige kawaii Charaktere. Meiko aus „Anohana” ist eben so einer. Mey Rin Black Buttler Dojikko Maid.jpg|Mey Rin aus „Black Buttler” ist eine Dejikko wie sie im Buche steht: Reichlich ungeschickt aber sehr süß dabei. Tenshi Angel Beats Moe.jpg|Tenshi aus „Angel Beats” wirkt verletztlich und beschützenswert. Ein klarer moe Charkater. Lolita Diese Begriffe könnte man als Sub-Charaktere von Kawaii- oder-''Moe''-Charakteren sprechen. Loli-Figuren sind besonders junge (weibliche) Figuren, welche mit Lolita-haften Verhalten kokettieren und besonders niedlich und oft auch sexy sind. Im Kontrast können sie zudem unerwartet hinterhältig oder klug sein. Auch wenn diese Figuren oft sehr jung aussehen (und offensichtlich sind), wird ihr Alter nicht thematisiert und spielt selten eine Rolle. Gothic-Lolitas sind eine düstere, asristokratisch angehauchte Version der Lolita. Diese Charaktere sind oft tiefgründig und verbergen ein Geheimnis hinter der niedlichen Fassade. No game no life Loli Charakter Shiro.jpeg|Shiro aus „No Game No Life” ist ein super cleverer und ecchi Loli-Charakter. Rozen Maiden Gothic Lolitas.jpg|Die Figuren in „Rozen Maiden” sind klassische Gothic Lolitas mit verschiedenen Charakteren. Rory Mercury Gate Gothic Lolita.jpg|Rory Mercury aus „Gate” ist eine sexy Version einer Gothic Lolita. Maids Maid-Outfits findet man häufig in einem Kawaii-Kontext, sie können aber auch ähnlich wie der Sailor Fuku im Kontrast fetischisiert oder als Fantasy- oder Kampf-Outfit getragen werden. Maids sind vom Dienstmädchen-Look inspiriert und man findet sie häufig in Harem-Kontexten. Sie verkörpern oft ein gewisses Machtgefälle oder Bediensteten-Verhältnis. So sprechen sie ihren Meister gerne mit dem Suffix ''-sama'' an und verrichten klassische Arbeiten wie in einem (Maid-)Café oder im Haushalt zu arbeiten. Miss Kobayashis Dragon Maid.jpeg|„Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid” ist ein humorvoller Yuri-Anime mit einer Maid-Hauptprotagonistin Rem Re-Zero ANime.jpeg|Rem aus „Re:Zero" ist ein eher schüchterner Maid-Typ und verkörpert viele Eigenschaften von blauhaarigen Figuren. Steins Gate Maid Cafe.jpg|In „Steins;Gate” wird ein typisches Maid-Café betrieben. Charakterere basierend auf japanischer Kultur Manche Figuren sind deutlich von der japanischen Kultur geprägt: So findet man immer wieder den ernsten, zurückhaltenden Miko-Charakter, welcher in klassischem Outfit in einem Shinto-Schrein arbeitet oder den Kitsune-Charakter, welcher etwas Verschlagenes und Gewitztes hat. Letzterer wird auch gerne in rot- und braun-Tönen dargestellt und hat Fuchs-ähnliche optische Attribute. Füchse sind tief in der Mythologie Japas verankert und ihnen werde magische Fähigkeiten nachgesagt. Es darf natürlich nicht das typische japanische Schul-Outfit fehlen. Der sogenannte Sailor Fuku kann ein passendes Mittel für Fanservice sein (oder anders erotisiert werden), einfach ein Schulsetting unterstreichen oder aber schlicht und ergreifend Japan selber symbolisieren. Ein jeder verbindet mit der Tracht die japanische Pop-Kultur. Um einen besonders einfältigen Charakter darzustellen, bedient man sich gerne des klischeehaften Trottels aus Osaka. Der Region Osaka sagt man nach, dass dort nachlässig gesprochen wird und die Menschen einfältig sind und die Jungs sich schnell prügeln. Holo Spice and Wolf Anime.jpeg|Holo aus „Spice and Wolf” ist wohl einer der berühmtesten Kitsune-Charaktere. Neon Genesis Evangelion Toji .jpg|Es wird nie direkt gesagt, dass Toji aus „Neon Genesis Evangelion” aus Osaka kommt, aber er verkörpert viele Eigenschaften eines Stereotypen aus der Region. Kill la Kill sailor fuku.jpg|In „Kill La Kill” hat der Sailor Fuku magische Fähigkeiten und transfomiert sich zur sexy Kampf-Uniform. Wiederkehrende Motive & Signature Moves Studio Gainax: Gainax Stance Manchmal werden Otakus Szenen oder Posen in einem Anime merkwürdig vertraut vorkommen, hierbei handelt es sich jedoch um kein Déjà vu, sondern um kultige „Fingerabdrücke” bestimmer Studios oder Produzenten, die mal mehr, mal weniger versteckt, auftauchen. Der Gainax-Stance wird nicht nur von eigenen Titeln des Hauses Gainax verwendet. Dabei steht der Charakter mit breiten Beinen und verschränkten Armen entschlossen da. Diese Pose wurde so von Gainax im Anime Gunbuster 1988 etabliert. Asuka Langley Evangelion Gainax Stance.jpg|Asuka Langley aus der Gainax-Serie „Neon Genesis Evangelion”. Gainax Stance in Gunbuster.jpg|Das Original: In „Gunbuster” wurde der Gainax-Stance erstmals gezeigt. Cardfight Vanguard Gainax Stance.jpg|Auch Mechas in „Cardfight Vanguard” können gut posen. Studio Shaft: Shaft Angle Das Studio Shaft wiederum, welches sich für exzentrische Serien wie zum Beispiel Bakemonogatari auszeichnet, hat den Shaft Angle geprägt. Bei dieser Pose legt der Charakter seinen Kopf leicht in den Nacken und starrt, meist gruselig, zum Zuschauer. Arakawa under the bridge Shaft Angle.png|Eine Szene aus „Arakawa under the bridge”. Bakemonogatari HItagi Shaft Angle.jpg|Ein besonders gutes Beispiel aus „Bakemonogatari”. Nisekoi Anime Shaft Angle.png|Eine etwas dezentere Variante in „Nisekoi”. ---- Wie bereits einleitend gesagt, die Liste an Tropes ist lang und mich würde interessieren, welche ihr besonders spannend, auffällig oder auch lustig findet. Schreibt es doch in die Kommentare!